


Nothing Else Matters

by nightfuryy



Series: The Harry and Zephyr AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfuryy/pseuds/nightfuryy
Summary: At the end of 6th year, Harry asks if he can bring a friend, Zephyr, home for the summer. They get their answer when they're listening to music on the Astronomy Tower and they end up dancing while Harry reassures Zephyr that his godparents will love him.As always in my fics, Sirius lives and is free with his family.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (mentioned)
Series: The Harry and Zephyr AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my attempt at a songfic! I never realized this song could be a romantic song, but I came across it on many lists for classic rock first dance songs during my search for a song for _It's Never too Late to Show People How Much You Love Each Other_ and it inspired this. I've got more stories in mind with these two but I thought I'd see how liked this fic is first. I've got more stuff for post 5th year Harry, Sirius, and Remus family bonding, too.

Moony and Padfoot,

I have a friend who needs a place to stay for the summer. His name’s Zephyr. Can he stay with us? He was adopted but he ran away from his parents right before the school year started. They hurt him, Sirius. I’m sorry it’s only a week away from the end of the year. Zephyr’s a good person I promise. He says he’ll help around the house. Please? He has nowhere else to stay.

I’m excited to be home in a week! I’ve got a surprise for you, too.

Love Harry

* * *

Prongslet,

Of course Zephyr is welcome to stay for the summer. Any friend of yours is always welcome. We’re looking forward to meeting him. We’ll see you at King’s Cross soon Prongslet and we’re very excited to find out what this surprise is.

Love Moony and Padfoot

* * *

“Sirius said you can stay with us this summer.” Harry looked up from the piece of parchment with Sirius’ neat and elegant handwriting with an excited smile. Him and Zephyr were sitting up on the Astronomy Tower, a place Sirius had said he used to sit with Remus all the time. They were listening to muggle music when Hedwig landed next to Harry with a letter from his godparents.

“Really?” Zephyr asked. Harry could hear the excitement starting to bubble in his voice. The curly haired boy had been leaning against Harry, resting his head on his shoulder, but he shifted so that his head was more against Harry’s chest and he could see the letter. Zephyr’s snow white hair tickled Harry’s nose.

“Really,” Harry confirmed, wrapping an arm around Zephyr. “You’re going to love it at Grimmauld Place.” He couldn’t help a small chuckle at that sentence. He could only imagine what would go through Sirius’ head if he heard those words. His laugh was cut off by a gust of wind blowing Zephyr’s unruly hair into Harry’s face, though. “Love, your hair…” Harry looked at him with an amused, but affectionate look.

“Oh sorry,” Zephyr apologized. He pulled back from Harry just enough to pull what he could of his hair back into a short ponytail. The top was longer and absolutely wild, it reminded Harry of a blizzard, but the sides and back were short enough that they didn’t even curl except for the little pieces at the nape of his neck. “There.” He said and crawled into Harry’s lap.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close. He kissed his temple, then settled his chin on Zephyr’s head. He let his gaze turn to the sky as they sat there listening to music. A storm was coming, he could tell. The wind blowing around was one clue, but the other was the color. The clouds were thick and low in the sky, turning it a dark gray-blue, the color of Zephyr’s eyes. Harry decided early in their relationship that that was his favorite color. Getting to see that color all over the sky became one of the reasons Harry loves storms. The other was the smile Zephyr would get any time a storm came around.

The two boys sat there in comfortable quiet for a couple more songs until _Nothing Else Matters_ by Metallica came on. That’s when Zephyr got to his feet. Harry looked at him, confused.

“Dance with me?” Zephyr held his hand out to Harry. “This is one of my favorite songs.” He hauled Harry up to his feet when the dark haired wizard accepted his hand.

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Zephyr usually led, but this time he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Zephyr’s waist. They fell into a random, sloppy step, but neither boy cared.

“I love you,” Harry murmured.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words, I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

“I love you, too,” Zephyr replied. His voice was much quieter than he had been only a few minutes ago. There was something bothering him, but Harry wasn’t sure what could have changed in the short span of time.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

“What’s on your mind?” Harry asked. He only got a shrug in response, so Harry gave Zephyr a quick squeeze. He knew the pale boy would give in and speak what was on his mind soon. Zephyr usually didn’t do well bottling his feelings and both teens knew it.

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

It was several seconds before Zephyr spoke.

_So close, no matter how far  
It couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

“What if your parents don’t like me?” he finally asked. “What if they don’t like that I’m older than you? Or that I helped you become an animagus? Or that my last name is Black?” Zephyr seemed to tighten his hold on Harry. Harry could feel him grow tenser as he spoke, too.

_Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

“They’re going to love you,” Harry said. He noticed they had started to slow down their dancing and he started to pick up the not so rhythmic rhythm they had had before.

_I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words, I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

“Remus already liked you as a student,” he reminded Zephyr. “He won’t care as long as I’m happy. Sirius will love you, too. And you’re a Black in the house of Gryffindor.” Harry wasn’t about to say that he thought Sirius might be on the more protective side once they learned they were dating. He knew his godfather would warm up in the end, but he didn’t want to make his already nervous boyfriend even more nervous.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

Harry could tell Zephyr was still nervous, but he could feel him relax in their embrace. “You’re still excited to stay with us for the summer, right?” he couldn’t help but ask. He didn't add that he fully intended on inviting Zephyr to stay well after summer, though. Harry knew his parents would be open to the idea after a few weeks.

_Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know, yeah, yeah_

“Of course!” Zephyr said, almost a little too loud in Harry’s ear. “Just scared to meet my boyfriend’s parents is all.” He pulled back enough to smile at Harry, then kissed him.

“Mmm…” Harry smiled into the kiss. “Good.” He kissed Zephyr one more time before adding. “We’ll add the part that we’re dating a little bit later. Give you a couple days to settle in.” He couldn’t help the fear that Sirius and Remus might not be okay with it and that he’d lose them, but the more rational part of himself knew that they would never leave him. Sirius and Remus had shown Harry that many times in the past. It was a hard fear to overcome, but he was getting better at it. He shoved the fear down and finished dancing to the song with Zephyr.

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No, nothing else matters_


End file.
